Kurt is Done
by Lana Verdin
Summary: Kurt is done with the bullying, it is too much, so he ends it, what does if he can see how his friends feel like after he does the deed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee, this takes place in season 2, right before Nationals.

Warning: Kurt tries to take his life, triggers may be found.

Kurt is Done

Kurt's POV

What I wanted to do was take one pill for everybody who has ever hurt me, but then I relised that there are not enough pills in the world for that to work. Any person who has ever seen me hurt or get bullied and never help, or even ask if I was okay, any person who has ever let me buy pills, any person who has ever believed the fake smile that I kept plastered on my face when the pain is evident in my eyes, any person who has ever discarged me from therapy saying that I was now fine, any person who has even believed that I was okay, and any person who thought that glee was ever a good idea, any person at all, and not to mention the bullies, I wanted to take pills for every single one on them, but like I said there are not enough pills for that, so I settle for just swallowing three bottles of sleeping pills, as soon as I do, darkness surronds me and I am comforatble despite being on the cold hard floor of the bathroom, and I pass out, before a weird dream like mist covers my vision, even though I am asleep, and I see the glee club members and they are upset, I want to ask what is wrong, but they can't see me, could it be because I am dead? Is this death?

Rachel's POV  
Kurt, he is dead, how could this be? He was so happy, Glee really was helping him, I thought. It really was selfish on him if you think of it. We needed him for Nationals, now it will fall on me, it always falls on me! Always! I should be more simpathtic for the dead, and show respect, but out of all the times he could have taken his life he picks now? That was my best friend so I guess I can say stuff like that.

Kurt's POV

I knew that people wouldn't care if I died. Rachel was my best friend, other than Mercedes.

Tina's POV

Kurt... he was amazing. I can't believe we were all so stupid, it was so obvious, the pain was so clear, we were all so very stupid, no stupid doesn't even come close. He had gotten the worst of it, and we all thought that we had it bad. He was amazing, and we didn't notice. I hate myself for it. I always was whining about never getting a solo or reconized, and now he is dead. I still can't believe it. When Mr. Shue told us Mercedes started laughing, I mean talk about denial, she thought that it was just a bad joke. That was so upseting. It really did hurt to see that. That was only the first time I cried when. Tears are always on my face. I hate it, I miss him. Kurt was Kurt, and nobody is quite like him. I remember the time that he slushied himself for Finn, he would take them for everybody to protect us, and they did gun for him for often then us, just because of something like his sexuality. It just wasn't fair, that is just like gunning for me because I am Asian. And I feel even worse, because he wouldn't have loved New York, and he just transfered back and started to date Blaine, and that just makes it worse, because Blaine was crushed.

Kurt's POV

I didn't know that Tina would feel that pasionally about my death. It seems like she just wouldn't care. I guess I was somewhat loved...

Burt's POV

That was my boy, my son! How did I not notice that something was off? HOW?! I can't believe it. I remember seening his cold, pale, dead body. It still hurts. It will hurt forever. How could he do that? Why did he see that as an option? He could have talked to me, or to the Glee club that he simply loves so much. I mean, why did he do that. I missed work for the last week. He was just so little, he had big dreams. It was the first time that I cried since his mom died. This just isn't fair, first my wife, then my son... WHY? It hurts more than he will ever know because he is gone. And I have never been one for words, so this is all that I have to say, about this. When the coutsler told me about the pamphlete that he was reading, "Ending it all, Pros and Cons," I should have done more.

Kurt's POV

Wow, he somehow made me feel worse than I already do, more guilty.

Artie's POV  
Having to be there for Tina, my bestfriend, I haven't really felt anything about his death. I mean, it feels like yesterday, that I was dared along with Tina to join Glee, and then today, that I met Kurt. He was so kind, and he treated me like a person, something that I cannot say about most people. Kurt was Kurt, and that is all that I can say.

Kurt's POV

I made him feel like a person? I mattered? I never thought that I did.

Mercede's POV  
Why would he do that? He was spending so much time with Blaine, I thought he was happy. I mean, no he isn't dead, this is just some bad joke, and even though deep down I know it isn't a joke, admitting it is like accepting it, and I can't do that so, this is just some sick joke, that is not funny. He was one of the girls, and my girls don't die, they live on forever, even if it just is in my heart.

Kurt's POV

Denial.

Karofsky's POV

Why did I bully him? For being confident, and proud of who he is? Why did I kiss him? I scared him off. Why? Why? Why? I was stupid, of course he didn't like me. I hate myself for it.

Kurt's POV

Yeah right, of course this is how he feels.

Mr. Shue

Why didn't I notice? That was my student. Today, everybody was fighting over his favorite ascot, and while nobody would notice, I took it. I stole it. Everybody was upset and fighting over who took it. At least nobody thought that it was me. I went home that night and cried, and talked to it as though it was Kurt. "Why did you do it," I found myself asking over and over again.

Kurt's POV

I broke his heart. I hate this. If only I could go back.

Emma's POV

When I caught him reading my pamphlete, "Ending it all, Pros and Cons," I should have called him in, and talked to him more, instead of just talking to his dad. I should have done both, and more. I should have called in an assembly and talk about taking ones life and how that is always a last resort if any, no, it isn't even an option. Why didn't I do more?

Kurt's POV

Yeah, why didn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of this story it is safe to say that I do not own Glee.

Finn's POV

I can't believe that Kurt killed himself. He is dead. He is gone. He is decest. He went Bye-bye. I'll never see him again. He flew the coop. He is swimming with the fishies. He's been flushed. He died. He commited suicide. He finished himself. He ODed. He ended ties. He pulled the cord. He passed. He shut the door. Nope, no way that I word it makes it any better, and it never will. That man was my little brother, we were FURT! He took a slushie for me. I went in his room the other day and I took the lamp that I called 'faggy," I wish I could take that back. I don't even care that he used to like me anymore, I just miss him, we were... are brothers, and I just want Kurt back, I just miss him. "MOM! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIS ASCOTS, THOSE ARE NOT FOR GOOD WILL THEY ARE FOR FURT, ME AND KURT! STOP!"

Kurt's POV

Wow, he wants my, "faggy," lamp and my ascots. I can't believe it. I feel bad... I mean he took the lamp!

Carol's POV

When I tried to take Kurt's ascots away Finn got all defensive. He misses him, and so does Burt, they both beat themselves up over it. I do too, just not as bad. I tell Finn to go out, and hang with friends, because for one he needs them, and for two, he gets a life and he should use it, that is what Kurt would want, I think. I just feel so stupid. I call myself a mother, I should have known, any good mother would have.

Kurt's POV

I thought that she wouldn't even notice my absence, but we were somewhat close, I mean the shopping and everything, one time she called me the daughter that she never had, then she looked at me to see if I was offended, I wasn't. I still can't get over how much my dad cared. He has Finn, the son he always wanted.

Sam's POV

I can't even. I have been blocking my thoughts away from it. I can't let the saddness get to me on the account of the football game and nationals so I won't.

Kurt's POV

Smart.

Puck's POV

I never thought that I would care about him, I didn't think that I did, why should I? I slushied him, threw him in the dumpster, and shoved him into lockers. I didn't even know that I would care until I heard it, and I shut down. I didn't care, until I heard it. The memories, they were strong, the ones from Glee of course. I thought that nothing good came from here, singing and dancing to songs that I hate, what I didn't notice was that I was making friends, and Kurt was a good one, and now I will never get him back, none of us will, and Finn is broken. He is so upset. I didn't just lose Kurt, I lost Finn.

Kurt's POV

He probably missed Finn more than me.

Puck's POV

HEY! That isn't true!

Kurt's POV

You can hear me? Nah, that was just my imagination, I am dead, Somebody is just trying to guilt trip me.

Mike's POV  
I didn't know him very well, and that is something that I regret. Glee club just isn't the same, everybody is upset, even though Kurt most likely wouldn't want that, but I don't know, because like I said, I didn't know him well, and not only is everybody all mopey it just seems empty. Tina is getting better, I mean with Artie and I comforting her and spending even more time with her she is okay, but I am not... I got an A- the Asian F! My dad will kick my you-know-what.

Kurt's POV

Wow more about Tina, I didn't know she would care that much. I didn't think that anybody would care that much.

Brittany's POV

Who was Kurt again? Oh wait...hold up, he was lady Hummel! Lady Boy, will be missed. He dressed nice, and he never called me stupid, which means something to me. He was kind, and he could sing. And he was on the Cheerios! which makes him cool.

Kurt's POV

errr... thanks...

Santana's POV

I didn't like him. He dressed weird and always hung out with the girls. He tried too hard to be liked, and smelled weird. He also took a slushie which is loyal, but wayyyy to despraite. It was also so obvious that he had a thing for Finn, which is why he took the slushie. He never called Brittany stupid which counts for something, but he also was nice. He was too nice. I guess I should have more respect for the dead, but I am honest, and a b! #%, which is why I can say stuff like that.

Kurt's POV

I shouldn' think too much of that, it is Santana!

Quinn's POV

I was in a dark place, and he never was mean, he showed some support, which is more than I could have asked for given the circumstances. Sure he liked Finn, but who didn't? He is more than who he liked. He didn't deserve this, and despite not knowing him well, I will not let his legacy burn out, that is the least that any of us could do for him. He was an honorary girl, and that means something. He also did little things that mattered. Like he drove us to see Vocal Adrinaline's coach to coreagraph us a number, he paid for us to wash his car for the fundraiser, he didn't sue for us smashing his window, (school event, school would have gotten sued, not Mercedes), he helped with the bake sale, he obviously gave Defying Gravity to the no-talent that is Rachel, and he took slushies for us. He was amazing. Finn could have slushied anybody, but Kurt took the cup and slushied himself, so Finn wouldn't feel any more guilty which he already did, he wouldn't get beat up, and so one of us didn't get it. He was kind like that, and the world needs more people like him, he will be missed.

Kurt's POV

I wish people would stop bringing up the slushie incident, because that is not all I should be known for. I get it, I got slushied for us, and Finn, but I did so much more in my life time.

Lauren's POV

Didn't know him, don't care.

Kurt's POV  
Wow, insinsive much?

Blaine's POV

I love Kurt. How could he do this? I have been in his room every day since he passes, and I just do little things like look through his stuff, or lay on his bed. I miss him. I think that he was the one. I know how Cliche that sounds, but I think he was. He was kind, and I loved him. He was so brave, but I think getting crowned queen was just too much. He was brave, kind, smart, loyal, loving, and well near perfect. Words don't even describe how devistated I am. He was my love. I can find others, but I don't want to. Kurt taught me so many things, as I did him, but this is one lesson, that I didn't need to learn, how much it hurts to lose your bestfriend and soul mate forever. I mean, when we met, I grabbed his hand, and anybody who knows me, knows that I would never do that, with somebody I know, much less somebody that I don't but, I did to him, because I had an amazing feeling about him, and that only grew, but I didn't notice how much until he sang 'Blackbird,' the feeling, the hurt and sadness in his voice, he felt that, and it hurt. If he got that upset over a bird, I should have known, we all should have known. I feel so stupid, I feel so embarrassed, and if I got the chance to talk to him for five more seconds I wouldn't waste them, I would propose. Teenage marrige, ew, but you don't feel this way over nothing. The betrayel, I felt from my parents, and the bullying I faced, neither even begin the describe how I feel, and It never will, because this, is unfaceable, I want to die, just to end it, but me, and Kurt's death would be selfish, and I have friends, we can all get through this together, but I don't want to go on without Kurt. He was everything to me. I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I want the world to know how much I love him. Words don't describe my hurt, my pain, my love, the amount of tears that I've shared, and I hope that nobody feels this bad, and invents words to describe how bad I feel.

FIVE YEARS TO THE FUTURE

Blaine has a son named Kurt.

Kurt's POV

Am I crying somehow?

I CHANGE MY MIND I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET.

Then a light goes off, behind Kurt's Eyelids, and two rectangles flash.

Kurt's POV

"Live,"

"Die,"

What does that mean?

"Aren't I already dead?" I think about my life, what has happened, what will continue to happen, if what I saw, was how they would feel, then I can't, won't die, because I don't even feel that bad. It would be plain selfish, I mean, end my suffering, but cause worse suffering to others? No, I won't. I somehow start to drift towards live, but then a see a spirit, I don't understand, because I don't believe in God or stuff like that. It is my mother, telling me to live, I want to ask so much, but I ask, "Would my friends know that I tried this and will they know they would feel this way?"

"Yes dear, and yes, they are also having this dream. They all know how they feel about you, the only difference is you can see all of their reactions, and they can only see theirs, it is somewhat of a warning."

Before I drift to the, 'live,' I tell my mom I love her, and I wake up in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's awake... DOCTOR, NURSE, SOMEBODY!"

Kurt's POV

The room is foggy, and somebody is yelling something, without thinking I say, "Shut up, I am trying to sleep!" I hear a laugh, and familar laugh, it isn't laughing though, it sounds relieved.

Burt's POV

When Kurt told me to shut up, at first I wanted to tell him that he can't speak to me like that, but then I realized that it is a good thing, I was relieved. I laugh. When I had a nightmare, that Kurt had killed himself, (The worst nightmare that I have ever had) I just had to check on him, just to convince myself that he is okay, and I am glad that I did, because if I didn't he may be dead. I am not even mad, because my dream said it all, and I can be mad later, when we talk about it. After I had called the ambulance, I went to wake up Carol, and she told me that she had a simalar dream, we then went to awaken Finn, to tell him that we were going to the hospitle, and of course he wanted to come too. He had school the next day, we should have just left him a note, or a text, but in the heat of the moment it seemed wisest. Turns out he had a simalar dream too. He then texted Blaine, Rachel, and Puck, who texted Mike and Sam (football players) who then texted, Tina, who texted Mercedes and Artie, who texted Brittany, who texted Quinn and Santana, who texted Lauren, and Mr. Shue (they used his number, that he gave out when he made then promised to call him if they were ever too drunk to drive). Soon the news was everywhere, and they all got down to the hospitle to see my boy, and I was so proud that he had so many friends.

ALL OF GLEE CLUBS POV  
Where is he?

Is he okay?

When can we see him?

Is he awake?

WIll he be okay?

What happened?

You had that dream too?

Is it our fault?

What do you know?

The only person who didn't care was Lauren.

Kurt's POV

I heard the stampede coming ever since they pulled up, I watched them get out of their cars together and walk in together, because of the window. I heard the elevator ding, and I knew the end of my peace was now. They all wanted to know, what I was thinking. It was hard. I hated this attention. When Blaine and I was alone he said, "I though I was going to lose you."

A/N From this point on it will be about how Kurt's relationship with everybody grew, including Blaine's, also I will start writing as though this is the present, not the past.

Blaine's POV  
Seeing Kurt lying on that bed secretly killed me. I sat down next to him, and we just talked about everything, exept what was important. Soon I had to leave, because visiting hours were over hours ago and we were lucky that we got to see him at all. Driving was hard, so I asked Mr. Shue for a lift, he said yes, and I asked him if he could bring me tomorrow to pick up my car, and he said that he could do that, or he could tow it there for me. He towed it.

Kurt's POV  
In the movies the hospitle room is always full of people, but in truth it is lonely. I could have one person stay with me, because I am under 18, and I had lots of volenteers, I wanted my dad, Mercedes, or Blaine to stay, so I used Eni-mni-minni-moe, and Mercedes ended up staying.

Mercedes' POV  
Singing Kurt to sleep was hard, I kept getting chocked up.

The next day the Glee Club went to sing to Kurt. It was a song about bullying, that they thought would help, but it only made it worse. It seemed to Kurt that they were poking fun at him, and telling him that he wasn't strong, it wasn't until the end that he understood and it got better.

"Do you know, what I am? I am a person, I'm not a toy, or a punching bag, I am strong I won't play this game anymore, I won't let you win, so stop, get off me, leave me alone! I am sick and through, dealing with you! So stop get off me! Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone! Do you know, what I am? I am a person, I'm not a ball, or a piece of trash, I'm not game, you can't play me, and you can try, but you won't win. I am a person. I may try to give up, but its worth it in the end, because I am stronger, than you know. I'm not a toy, I don't need you to pick me up, I have friends for that, but even if I didn't I am like a cursed doll, I'll do it myself, I'm not a punching bag, but I'll take blows, and swing back, I'm not a ball, but I bounce back higher than ever, I'm not trash, but you might be...OH SNAP, but I take that back, because I am better than that,"

At the end Kurt was laughing.

Kurt's POV

I love these guys. They are amazing. Everything will be alright. I have a good feeling.

A week later I am still on suicide watch, but they still release me. They say that the drugs I took, and the amount of time that it was in my system should have killed me, but according to them I am lucky. When I get home, dad makes me give him all my razors, pills, ropes, and sets me a limit on how much water I can use if I take a bath so I can't drown myself, looks like I'll be showering. He takes away anything that I can kill myself with, which means, that I also can't wear anything with belt loops, because he took that away. He also got rid of his guns, and he almost took away my pillow, but I could also sufficate myself using my blanket, so he left that, but only while I am sleeping. I am on watch, but I guess I deserve that. I am almost never alone, and at school they set up an assembally talking about taking ones life. They never say my name, but everybody knows that it is me, because I skipped a week then come back to this? Jacob has blogged about it non-stop, and it was on fondue for two. I hate this. Everybody sees me as a wackjob, and I guess I kinda am one. I didn't even think about what would happen if I failed. I hate this attention, it is bad. I hate this life. I regret it, but the slushies has stopped, I guess that is good...right?


	4. Chapter 4

"One week 'til nationals guys, and this weeks lesson is," Mr. Shue says, "self harm, and suicide!"

"No please don't Mr. Shue," begs Kurt.

"I am sorry, but you thought that suiside was an option, when you have friends," Mr. Shue said.

"Well you almost commited suicide too! Just because you got caught cheating! You did something wrong, and almost killed your self because of it! I get bullied daily, I get it the worst, I have a reason to want to be dead, and you keep pinning this on me. I am a victum," Kurt yells through tears, before he stands up and run out of the classroom, leaving behind his bag, a big sign that he would be back.

Kurt's POV

I can't believe I just did that, they will think that I was just being dramatic and a diva. Where should I go? The bathrooms! Perfect. I lock myself in a stall, and pull my feet up and I cry, but then I hear the door open and foot steps, "Kurt, I know that you are in there, please can we talk about what just happened in there? Please," it was Mr. Shue.

"You were right, but still you can't just storm out of class."

"It is a club, not class, I don't have to be present," I say through tears.

"Kurt, that is an important lesson, you need to be there."

"I have been learning that lesson at home! I have been shamed, and blocked out, and had to face tears, coming from my dad, he hasn't cried like that since mom died! I was the cause. I feel horrible and guilty. I need to come here and feel safe, no judgement, which is all that I have been given! I just want to be treated like normal, or at least have a little support, not be yelled at, or ridiculed. I hate myself for what I did. Please, just go away, " I stammer now completely bawling.

'Kurt..."

"Go away," I studder.

I hear footsteps. Then the door open and shut, twice. Somebody goes into the stall next to me, stands on the tolit, and jumps into my stall, and hugs me. It is Blaine.

"Blaine, people are going to think things."

"I don't care about them, I only care about you, I had a dream, that you did die, and I felt so... I don't have any words to describe how I felt, all I know is that you need me."

"How are you even here? You go to Dalton."

"I drove really fast. Quinn called me, and said that you needed me, so I dropped everything and came straight here."

Blaine just hugs Kurt, and tells him that everything is going to be alright. Kurt just starts to say over and over how sorry he is, and Blaine says that it is okay and that he knows. Blaine protects Kurt from the world and the hate, in that stall, and they stay there for a good hour, before the door opens again, and the whole Glee Club, both boys and girls, are in the bathroom singing 'Titanium,' to Kurt. Kurt just hears them telling him that not matter what happens he will always have the courage to go on, and the strength, and the friends. Blaine starts to whisper 'Courage' into his ear. That is becoming to become their word. Courage.

Blaine's POV

The broken boy, that I am now craddeling, is hurt, he has been through things that I didn't even know existed until I met him, which so far has been the best day of my life. Kurt has people who loves him, but he has been too hurt and munipulated to relize it. I love Kurt, and even though he is older, he is also appers to be more fragile, but if you look at everything that he has been through you will relise that he isn't fragile, that he is indeed as fragile, and a brick, wrapped in cement, he just broke a bit, there is only a crack in the cement, that he will soon fill with rocks, and their names are Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Finn, Mike, Puck, Blaine, Will, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and most of all (hopefully) Burt, and once he fills the crack, he will come back stronger than ever. Doctors and science say that he should be dead, but Kurt is stronger than that, he just didn't know it at that time, but now hopefully he does.

"I am ready," Kurt whispers. I nod, set him down, and hop back to the other stall, so I can unlock it, and we walk out, and we go back to the choir room. I think that I may transphere here. Yeah, I'll clear it up with my parents tonight, and enroll tomorrow. Mr. Shue erases the lesson.

"I relised that it may have been a little insinsitive given what has just happened, so our new lesson will be, courage, and friendship. I want you to take on song about courage and one about friendship and make a mash-up, to present to the class."

Quinn's POV

I think that Kurt is strong, and has courage. He could have finished the job if he wanted, but he didn't. I wish that I was as brave as Kurt, and the thing is, the dream that I had has really opened my eyes, about how amazing he truly is.

Burt's POV  
I can't believe he almost died, he should be dead according to doctors, but for whatever reason, he is here, with me, and I could not be more greatful. I have been a little too hard on him. If he thinks that what he did is okay, then something is wrong, and anger won't fix it, simpethy will, but I should also give him some time, because I don't want to come off too strong, and it is still fresh, give him time to accept what he did, but also know that it isn't okay. I am not one for words, but maybe I could get a pamphlete or write a letter to tell him these types of things, that he shouldn't be hearing right now.

Kurt's POV

As I was driving home with Finn, I feel the need to say sorry, so I do.

"I am sorry Finn."

"Dude, I am sorry that I made you feel like you can't talk to me, and I am sorry that I didn't notice that you weren't okay... one thing is for sure though... you will be amazing on broadway! You are an amazing actor!"

"Too soon, Finn, too soon," I say with a sigh.

"Sorry," he mutters.

Blaine's POV  
My parents just gave me the okay, to transphere, they are going to file the paper work and send it via mail. I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face! I am going to be at school with him in two days! My parents are using the same day delevery thing, and then they are going to enroll me, and put me into the system, then I will be ready to go.

I then send Kurt, 'Courage,' via texting, it is kinda our thing.

I then send him a recording of me singing, 'Teenage Dream,' because it is kinda like our song.

We have a thing and a song!

Mercedes' POV  
I feel bad for my boy Kurt. He doesn't deserve what he has been given. He has been through hell and back, and it will stop for a week at most, then they are going to be makeing up for lost time. I know how those bullies roll, I just want to know why they have to mess with my boy, Kurt so much! I don't get it, he is gay, get over it! It isn't like he killed your momma, (I don't even want to know what they would do to him for that one, maybe be scared of him, most likely kill him, even if they had a dream that he did it, they would.) I hate, that they mess with us, but he doesn't deserve to get picked on, scratch that, bullied any more than we do, or anybody does, and nobody deserves this, but what are we going to do? We can't even talk game or it is going to get worse. I just wish that for once, we were on the other end of the shushie game... hmmmm... don't get me thinking..


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes' POV

I am so done with bullies thinking that they are better than us, they think that they can slushie us and get away with it, well they have, but not anymore.

Kurt's POV

Walking around school has never been so nerve racking, that is until I see Mercedes comeing at me, with two slushies in her hand, when she hands me one all I can say is, "What are these for?"

For drinking doy, but that is not what she said, she said, "Pay back, Karma has been on holiday for a two years, and I am done with it! So we are going to-"

"Slushie them? Are you serious?"

"Artie, Tina, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, and Rachel are all ready all on board. We are going to do it together Kurt. We are done being made fun of, it isn't cool, and they deserve to know how it stings your eyes, how humiliating it is, how it gets stuck in your hair, how cold it is, and sticky, and how difficult it is to clean up! Pack back time!"  
"You are right, but it could make things worse, but that is a chance I am willing to take! Lets do this," I say as I grab the slushie, and follow Mercedes to the choir room.

We met up with everybody and storm the room looking for targets. We set our eyes on Karofsky, and Azimio and walk straight up to them. I close my eyes and slushie them. Mercedes smiles and we walk (Artie wheels) away. We start looking for every person who has ever slushied us, every person who threw us into dumpsters, every person who shoved us, made a rude comment. I wish that we could slushie them all, but there is only so much slushie in the world.

Finn's POV  
As we slushie the bullies, I think about how worthless Kurt felt, how horrible he felt, how hurt he was, how weak he looked, and to think that I did things to him before Glee, I could have made somebody else feel this way, me and Puck. We were the start of the problem, of course we fixed things, but still, we hurt him, and others. I feel so bad, and guilty, and I should be on the list of people that need to get slushied, so I do something that I have never thought to do, I slushied myself. I deserve this.

"Finn, why did you do that?" Rachel asks.

"I did it, because I was part of the problem, and to think that I caused somebody or even Kurt to feel that bad it unthinkable. I should be on the list of bullies to slushie."

"True, but you got your fair share of Slushies, and you changed," Quinn said.

"No, he's right. Nothing fixes what we did, nothing we can do to make up for it. If you ball up a piece of paper it will never be the same again, same goes for people. We don't deserve your friendship," and with that Noah, (Puck) slushied himself. We then walk away, to clean ourselves up, our heads hung in shame, but of course we are Glee club members, and they follow us to help, because we help eachother, because we made each other our family.

Just as we got clean the bell rang for class.

Kurt's POV

I walked to class alone, due to being in first by myself, which should be unlikely if you think about how many people are in Glee, but I am. I walk into the class, and my eyes land on Blaine, sitting in the seat next to mine.

"I hope this seat isn't taken," he says.

"What are you doing? You should be at Dalton," I say.

"Shoulda, coulda, oops, didn't, go there today, because I should have, could have, and did, transphere here, to be with you!"

"Okay, but why are you here? You are a sophmore and I a Junior."

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I requested to be tested, to see if it was possible for me to skip a grade, and voila here I am." I hug him.

"No," I say with a grin.

"No? You don't want me here?"

"No, that seat isn't taken, unless you want it," I say.

"Ohhhh, I think you mean yes, it is taken, by me."

"Stop being cheesy!"

"As you wish," he says, it is something from our movie, 'The Princess Bride'.

LUNCH TIME

Aminzo's POV  
I skipped lunch to go tell Mr. Figgins about the whole slushing event. I told him about the stinging, and how they must have put something in there. I also told him about how hard it was to get out of my Jacket. I told him everything, and lied to make sure that those Gleeks would get in trouble. I know that they didn't put anything in there, but he doesn't know that. They will regret that. Also nobody sees me as threating anymore since I got slushied. That stinks. I can't wait to see how they will get out of this one...oh wait, they won't!

Kurt's POV

After lunch Sue tracked me down, "Figgins office, NOW!"

I walked down to see that the rest of Glee, and Mr. Shue was already there. "What is going on," I ask to nobody in particlar.

"Nobody knows yet, we think that it has something to do with the slushie fiasco," answered Sam.

"Trouty mouth," whispers Santana, in a sing-song voice, with a smirk.

"Okay, please stop that," excalimed Sam.

"Mr. Figgins will see you all now."

"You can't slushie students! Expecially not with stuff in them to make their eyes burn," Figgins says.

"What about all the time they slushied us?"

"What do you mean? We didn't put anything in it."

"Eyes burn because of the syrup!"

"Nothing was in it!"  
"Why didn't they ever get in trouble?"

"We reported it when it happened to us!"  
"Why are you picking sides?"  
"What do you mean suspened the Glee club?"  
Everybody said at once.

"ENOUGH! We all know who reported it, and I threw the slushies. I should be punished not them," I said.

"But it was my idea!" Mercedes added.

"Mr. Figgins, what about all the times they got slushied? Also I can honestly say, that when I got slushied by the students my eyes burned, and I know for a fact that they didn't add anything, because I got the slushies, and gave them to the students right before my students got my permission to slushie me!" Mr. Shue defends.

"My hands are tied William!"

Mr. Shue takes a breath before saying, "No they are not, you say that, but they aren't. There is nothing in the rulebook about slushing students, and if there now is, you need to also disapline every other student in this school who has ever slushied another, or I will write them all up. We can't lose another week of practice, because of this. They got slushied once, what about my kids?"

"William, we can't give any special treatment. Your students were seen doing it."

"What about all the students who have seen my kids get slushied for the past two years?! Also do they not get a warning?"

All of the students were dismissed, while the adults bicker.

"What do you think will happen to us," asked Santana.

"I don't know, but this thing is so unfair," said Tina.

"I know, we slushie them one time, they get us hundreds, where is the Justice," added Mike.

"I don't know, but it isn't here," said Mercedes.

"I am sorry," I said.

"No, we all took part in it," said Artie.

"Emergancy Glee Meeting," Rachel calls.

"But you know we are supposed to be in class right? We were dismissed," Quinn said.

"Yeah, but if a meeting is called, we must attend that instead, even if a student calls it, because it is a club, a school orginization!" Sam said.

I then ask, "Should we go get Blaine?"

"He is at Dalton, Kurt," Finn said.

"No, he transfered today," I say.

"Well he isn't in the New Directions," Brittany said.

"Well he could be, we need all the members that we could get, because everybody quits every two days! Where is he," commented Quinn.

"Mathematics," I say.

"I am going to get him, we will meet you in the choir room," said Quinn.

"But why can't I go," I question.

Quinn chuckles, "The teacher will believe me over you, because she knows that you two are dating. She will think that you will be messing around. With me, she will believe and let him come, beacause we have no relations."

"Good point," I agree.

IN THE CHOIR ROOM

"Okay guys, what are we going to do? We shouldn't have slushied them," commented Rachel.

"Nothing guys, nothing, and you shouldn't have slushied them, but that was your attempt to stand up for yourself, and I am proud of you for that, but what you did could be definded as bullying, due to how many people you did it to," Mr. Shue explained.

"But we only did it once, whereas they did it your years, defended Mercedes.

"Which is why you have been let off easy, and have recieved a warning," Mr. Shue said.

_Next chapter:

Nationals

Also give me any prompts that you want done, or any lessons, or anything that you want to see in here.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's POV

OMG I cannot believe I just did that...

*EARLIER THAT DAY*  
Blaine had just walked up to Kurt and Burt, and Kurt not thinking had said, "Je t'aime," he had time to blush and run off, and Blaine not being fluent in french had no idea as to what he had said. Kurt knew that he can't speak french, but still was embarrassed.

Kurt's POV  
I told Blaine that I love him?! I mean I do, but that was the first time that either of us had said anything like that, and do not say it was in the heat of the moment, because I was just leaving the airport, to get on the plane when I blurt it is taking place in NEW YORK CITY! Rachel and I are freaking out. I will miss Blaine, but not the embarrassment of telling him that I love him it french... I am so stupid, and I know that I shouldn't say stuff like that but I can't help it. I. Just. Told. Bline. That. I. Love. Him.

Blaine's POV

I had walked up to Kurt and he said something in french then ran away, his dad started to laugh, then got a bit upset.  
"What does that mean? What he said," I ask.

"He just told you that he loves you, and by his reaction, I bet that it was a first time saying it," answered Burt. Kurt probably said that to him all the time when he was young, and that is why he knew it.

"Hhh-hhee-he llll-lloo-looveess me," I studder. I was am afraid of what that means. _**Love?**_

I mean, am I, are we, ready for that? I do love him, and we have been together for quite some time, maybe love isn't such a bad thing. I know that his phone is on airplaine mode so I sent him an email that he will get whenever he checks his laptop. I sent, "Je t'aime aussi, tu ne devrais pas être gêné de me le dire, comme moi toi." And so what if I had to use google translate, it be worth it, also that is the only way that I could possibly tell him in french, because I do not speak the language. (translation:I love you too, you shouldn't be embarrassed to tell me, as I you.)

IN NEW YORK (Bline isn't coming to NY,NY because he doesn't feel as though he deserves it, because he didn't win at regionals, and Kurt, did go, because he was always in the Club even when he wasn't)

When the plane landed, we checked into our hotel rooms, and we then got locked in the rooms to write two killer songs for Nationals. "We should have done this weeks ago!" Complains Kurt, and everybody agrees.

Kurt's POV

When I open my laptop, I recieve a notification telling me that I have an unread email, so I go to check it. It was from Blaine and he was telling me that... wait this can't be right... he can't speak french. It says that he loves me, and that we shouldn't be embarrassed to let it be known? I have to call him to see what this is about.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, how did you know what I said?"

"Your dad, and I sent the email by using google translate."

"Ugh, why did he have to tell you? I was embarrassed by saying it. I didn't mean too," I stammer.

"So wait, you didn't mean it?"  
"No, that isn't what I said, I just didn't want our first, 'I love yous,' to be like that, and in French?! That was humilating."

"Exactly what I mean, we shouldn't be embarrassed, and if that is how your love for me came out, in the most natraul way for you, then you should be proud, and the fact that you just said it, it came with no thought, no hesitation, no preperation, just shows how honest you were in the moment, and how right and natraul it felt for you. Be proud Kurt. I love you... that is the first time that I _said_ it, and it felt right," Blaine managed to say in three breaths. He must be magic.

"I love you too, but I have to go, we are supposed to be song writing for Nationals."

"Shouldn't you have done that weeks ago?"

"That's what I said, now I really have to go, bye," Kurt says still high on the adrinaline of saying I love you to Blaine.

"Guys, I have the perfect song idea," Kurt blurts out, ending the fight about wether or not they should go out on the city, to expirence it to help with the song writing.

The last few weeks help all the expirences needed to win Nationals. (I know in the show they went out in the city, and I know that they placed 12th, but the show wrapped up that burrito too nicely, so I will, unwrap it, blow it up, then rewrap it in my own way!)

ON THE STAGE(or not so much)

Kurt is singing lead because the songs were his idea, but he is only singing for the second song, because only he can sing that one with the correct emotion, and it isn't fair to let him get all the spotlight.

The music starts to play and Finn and Rachel enter the room from the back, instead of the stage, something that has never been seen before.

"Do you know, that our history, from now shines brighter than before?" Rachel sings with incredible vocals, starting low, and rising, and getting what can only be described as warmer.

"Bullies, Suicide, rules our life, but friendship, teen love, and courage, will get us through," Finn continues.

"Now that I have you!" They say together.

"Magic has nothing on us! Friendship will get us through! Some see Glee, as a silly club, others see it as an oppurtunity, but we don't, we see friends,"

"Acceptence,"

"fun,"

"release,"

"change,"

"freedom,"

"family,"

"love,"

"hope,"

"kindess,"

"music,"

"and most of all,"

"BRAVERY!"  
"Slushies, dumpers, lockers, have all been used against us, but together we will rise, 'til the day we die!"

When each word, (Friends, acceptence, fun, release, change, freedom, family, love, hope, kindess, was each sung the person who sung it appered the same way the Finn and Rachel had, the as the mounted the stage they sung music and bravery together).

"Bullies, have new meaning to us,"

"They are everything that we now stang against," (the beat got more up tempo)

"Enimies, betrayal, denial, rejection, sameness, hate, meanness, weakness, worthlessness," they make us feel like all of those! They make us feel like we are all enimies, we are all betrayed, we are all denied what we crave, rejected from all, same, no originality, they see that we are all the same losers, we all feel hateful, and hated, they are all mean, makeing us want to be too, and we feel weak and worthless, but we are not,"

"because we are all,"

"TOGETHER!"

(sucky song, I know)

Then they all sit on the floor of the stage, and Kurt starts to sing, "Ever since the day we met, I knew I found a place for my heart."

"The way you leach on, the way you care for me, the way I feel shivers when you say my name, or I love you..."

"It is true!"

"Now this is not a love song meant for weddings! Please don't say its true! This is a song, for me and you! Our friendship will stand true!"

"This is not a love song, just a friendly one!"

Everybody joins.

"Because we are all in this together, because as we know, Walking with the friend in the dark, is better than alone in the light! Friends will help you see the light, even if it isn't true, we are all blessed, because we are loved by you!"

"After all, I could not see you in years, never speak to you, our friendship lives in our hearts, that is why we never part! I feel when you are sad and blue, I feel the need to talk to you! But you live in my heart, and I you!"

"Like the song, I need roots before branches, and that is why, even if we grow apart, for a long time, we grew side by side, and our roots will always be tangled. What can I say? You grew on me!"

"This is not a love song, just one for my friends, you don't have to like it, as long as they do."

"When I fell, you jumped on me, then helped me up, when I got scared, you pushed me, when I was sad, you smiled, and I did too, when I was mad, you calmed me down, when I said jump, you said how high, when you fell, it was because I pushed you, then tumbled down too. When I didn't see my worth, you didn't tell me that is was there, you showed me."

"If the greatest gift that I could recieve was friendship, then I am glad to say that I have recived it and it is golden."

"Oh, and I lied, this is a love song, just a different type."

(Also a sucky song...sorry! But hey, at least they didn't kiss in my story! :P)

IN THIRD PLACE idk pick a loser

IN SECOND PLACE idk pick a loser

and in FIRST WE HAVE THE NEW DIRECTIONS (I almost didn't want them to win... there is always next year, and that was too predictable.)

Yay, thanks to Kurt's last minute songs, we won... yay.

NEXT CHAPTER

KURT GOES TO MCKINLEY JUST TO FIND THAT SOMETHING WENT WRONG


	7. Chapter 7

The cofetti falls, and everybody starts to scream, everybody, but the runner-ups that is. The New Directions jump up and down, screaming, waving the trophie everywhere. They run off the stage, and leave the building, running into the street, yelling, "We won!" They jump up and down, then an annoyed taxi driver lays on the horn, they run accross the street, and Mr. Shue leads them to the hotel, then they all enjoy a night on the city, singing in town square, eatting out, and giving money to the homeless. Then they just sing and dance around the city, having the best night of their lives, (so far) it was like in the movies, even though people always say stuff like, "That never happens," now it did.

BACK IN MCKINLEY

As the New Directions walk into McKinley, they don't expect anything, but two jocks apper, and slushie them, exept it isn't slushie, it is confetti. They follow the long line of people who are throwing confetti at them, until they get to the choir room, and place the trophie in the case, then two students walk up, and slushie them, for real. Nothing has changed.

Sue's POV  
Dear Journal,

How did they win? Is it something that I did? When I got Aminzo to rat on the New Directions, I thought that it would be over, but they escape without harm! They then win, and now I can't get their choir room! The way that they are using it is a total waste of space! Singing and dancing have no place in school, unless they are a part of my Cheerios!

Kurt's POV

When we won, with my songs, I though that fire works were going off, in movies that is how they describe certain stuff, and I always wondered how anything could feel as though fire works were going off... but then we won, and I got it. The thing is, even though I have kissed Blaine before, it felt like that, but how did I not notice it? I couldn't place my finger on it, and now that I have it feels silly. I don't even know what I am getting at here, point is apperently, kissing Blaine is like winning Nationals... or winning Nationals is like kissing Blaine. That says that Blaine is like being a winner, and winning is like doing something as plain as kissing my boyfriend... I don't get this feeling.

Rachel's POV  
We just won, and it feels amazing, like we finally have a place in this school, and I know that it is silly, because we still get bullied, and slushied.

Kurt's POV  
Walking down the hall, I felt safe, I know silly. I didn't even know that it was silly, until I feel it.

The stinging pain in my eyes, the coldness, the stikyness, the humiliation, the eyes burning into my back, but it doesn't stop there. Somebody kicks and the back on my knees.

I let my friends and family make me feel like I have worth, god! I am so stupid!

They pick me up, and I hear the doors open, then shut behind me, they throw me into the dumpter, but they don't stop there, they pick me up, and put me in a porta potty and roll it. Now it dawns on me, the reason why I can't open my eyes, why it hurts more than usual, they put something in there. I know who did this based on that. It was Aminzo, he got the idea to put something in it, when he claimed that, that is what we did to him, and Figgins, will believe that he didn't and that we are lying like he was. I fumble a bit before I can get my phone out on my pocket, that is when it falls into the porta potty poop hole, I scream, hoping that somebody hears me, but in PE we are inside today, and everybody is in class, so I do something absolutly revolting, I go to fish my phone out of the poo-poo hole, and to my relief, it is empty, exept of course my phone is in there! I use musle memeory and start to call Blaine, but stop, because I relise that he is in class and would get in trouble, so I force my eyes open long enough to find Mr. Shue's contact, and I call him.

"Hello?"  
"Mr. Shue, I am in a porta potti that got flipped, and I would have called Blaine, but he is in class along with all of my other friends, and I know that this is your off period, so can you come and release me please?"

"Sure, do you know which potty you are in?"

(A/N: I never understood how they would get locked in, other than if they get it flipped on the door, which seems hard)

"No, I got slushied right before, and I think that something was in it."

"Okay, start tapping the walls, I'll be there soon."

(A/N: I picture all the others on there sides too, because those students are not flipping them back after)

"Okay Kurt, you can stop tapping now, hold on, I am flipping you back over," Mr. Shue warned.

As I step out I say, "Thanks, Mr. Shue. I am going to the bathroom to wash out my eyes, do you think that you can write me a note, so that I don't get a tardy? Please?"

"Sure Kurt, but, do you know who did this?"

"No, after they slushied me, I couldn't open my eyes, other than to call you."

"Okay. I can look on the cameras."

"Thank you."  
"Do you think that you will need help getting to the bathroom?"

"No, I think that I can manage, I do spend most of my time there, and girls and boys don't even bother, so it doesn't matter which bathroom I use."

"Okay Kurt."

As I walk to the bathrooms, using muscle memory I clentch the note Mr. Shue wrote me tight. I try running water in my eyes, but it only gets some gunk out, and not all of it, I think that it is in my eye lids, and they scratched my eyes. I can go to the hospitle after school to see if they can remove it. I can open my eyes now, but it hurts to blink, as though each time I do, it scratches my eyes.

After about ten minutes of sitting in class, my eye starts to bleed. I don't notice of course, it just feels a bit... I don't know, would wet be the appropriate way to describe it? The teacher freaks out, and sends me to the nurse, where I have to explain the situation, she tells me to try no to blink, to blink as little as possible, beacause of infection, she said that whatever was scratching my eye could get in the scratch, and cause infection. UGH! This was a hate crime! I thought things that were going to be okay, but they won't. Since, the nurse wasn't trained for this she had to send me to the hospitle, but I know ambalance rides are expensive, and I could get there faster if I drive, but she wouldn't let me drive, so I asked her if one of my friends could drive me, she said no, she had to call my dad if I wanted to get there without an ambulance.  
"But, he would freak out, and being at the school, he would want to find the student responsible, and get to the bottom of this, he wouldn't just drive me there."

"We have a protical," she says, "also, since this happened at school we would pay for the ride."

"Ugh, well I am just going to call my dad, beacuse this is silly, I don't need an ambulace for this... hey wait, could I call my stepmom?" I aksed that, because she is less explosive, than my dad, and would want to just make sure that I am okay.

"Sure!" She says annoyed.

"And to think that if we didn't spend so much time arguing about this, I could have already been there."

Carol pulls up, thinking that something is wrong with Finn, but when she sees me, she gets relieved for a second, then worried again. She rushes me off to the hospitle.

Next chapter: I don't know yet

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Once at the hospitle Kurt was taken to the back room, his weight was taken, and all of the other boring percidures where taken, then he was told to lay on the bed so the nurse can clean from under his eye lids.

Kurt's POV

The bleeding had stopped, and once Carole got used to it, she was fine, and the nurse was quite surprised.

"Okay, so we are going to clean this up first, then you can explain. You would have to do it before, if we weren't so worried about infection," the nurse explains.

"Okay," I say.

She flips my eye lids, and takes a swab like thing, and cleans them. When she is done, she asks me to blink, and it doesn't hurt anymore, so I tell her that it should be fine. Then she gets to work cleaning up the blood, and stops the bleeding.

"Okay, so what happened?"

Carole starts to listen, because I didn't tell her yet.

"Well, at my school, bullies 'slushie' us, which is exactly what it sounds like, I think that there was something in there, because of the pain, and it had a completely different reaction. Eyes never bleed, and never get scratched. That is what happened with my eyes, after more tricks played on me, while I was blinded, I went to the bathroom and washed out my eyes, which ruined my hair."

"Okay, what kind of tricks?"

"They kicked the back of my knees, then put me in a porta pottey and flipped in on the door," I said.

"Wow, how did you get out?"

"I called my teacher, a while ago he gave us his number in case we were too drunk to drive. He made us promise that we would call him to pick us up, so I forced my eyes open enough to call him."

"He is a good teacher, now more matters, would you like to get the police involved?"

"For a slushie facial? No thanks, I've been through worse, and even I am not that much of a diva," I say chuckling.

"Okay, well this is going on record, and you can just go through that door, and sign yourself out, after the doctor comes in here and gives you the A-okay," She says with a smile, then exits the room."

The doctor comes in, he checks my eyes, puts stuff in them, that will make me partically blind, just long enough to let them heal, and gives me a blind person's stick, then we leave.

"What about my car? It is still at the school," I ask Carol.

"When we get home, I can drive Burt, or Finn over there and they can drive it back while I drive my car," she answers.

"Okay," I say, then the rest of the car ride home is silent.

THE NEXT DAY  
When I get dropped off at school with Finn the first thing that I do in hear Aminzo snarl, "Did we blind him? Whatever, he deserves it!"  
Finn leads me to the choir room, "Hey guys," I hear him say.

"Heyyyy Fi-" Mercedes starts, it is obvious that she looked up.

"KURT? What happened?"

"Aminzo slushied me," I answer.

"A slushie did that?"  
"Yeah, well the doctor used something to blind me for a bit so my eyes can heal. He put something in there and it got in my eye lids and scratched my eyes to the point were they were bleeding, then to top it off I get put in the dumpster, and got flipped in the Porta Potty."

"Wow, you have got it rough," Quinn said. She along with everybody knows that Kurt gets it the worse.

Then Kurt gets a call from an unknown number, he answers.

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?"

I reconized the voice, it was the secratary at the hospitle.

"Yes, Kurt speaking," I say.

"Okay, your step mom told us to run test on the gunk that was in your eyelids, and we wanted to confirm that it was indeed small pieces of cement, also we will need you to come back after the blindness wares off, so that we can see if any cement is in you eye." he explained.

"Okay, thank you," I say.

"You are welcome, have a nice day," and with that he hangs up.

"Who was that," Finn asks.

"It was the secreatary, telling me that, umm, somethingwasintheslushie," I say fast, trying to not trigger anybody.

"Come again?"  
"He told me that something was in the slushie, that caused this."

"Just tell me, what was it," Finn says softly.

"Cement," I say.

"Okay," he all but whispers.

At that moment McKinley history has changed forever. Apperently only Mercedes and Quinn were in the choir room, the boys (other than Finn), Tina, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Mr. Shue wasn't, in the room, until that moment. They heard what happened, and when they seen Kurt, it was over.

A/N: Okay, I do get that this chapter is a few hundred words shorter than the rest, but I just wanted to get the eye thing out of the way, and next chapter I will cover how

McKinley's history has changed forever. Please Review, leave prompts, tell me what you think about it, anything.

Also I do not know where this story is heading, but I think that it will evolve Klaine, and self harm, because of the accident Kurt will once again feel worthless, that is a bit of a spoiler, also this is a warning: TRIGGERS COMING UP SOON! Thank you for reading and please, please, pretty please, review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There was a hurrican over here where I live, and we lost power for a few days and my laptop was dead, that is why I didn't publish any new chapters. Sorry also this story is all over the place.

"What," Puck asked.

"Kurt, are you okay," Tina rushed out.

"Who did this? Imma kill them," Puck said.

"I'll help, it will be more fun to do it together," Santana said.

"Me too," the rest of the boys say, exculding Finn and Blaine.

Then Blaine walks in, "Sorry, I am late, I was-, Kurt!?"

Then the room is full of shouts in agreement that something had to be done.

Kurt's POV  
Hearing all of the noise, but not seeing anything was overwellming, without thinking I yell, "STOP!"

I feel all the eyes burning into me, and silence falls over the room.

"We can't do anything. Puck will go back to juvie, and the rest of you will join him, we need to stay quiet about this or it will get worse!"

"Kurt is right," Mercedes said.

"But we can't let them get away with this," Mike added.

"We can tell Figgins, he was about to expell all of us when Aminzo blamed us, and said that we put something in there, so we can tell," Artie said.

"What makes you think that he will believe us," Puck snarled.  
"You could press charges, then we'll all be safe," muttered Brittany.

"What?" Soon everybody was either agreeing or disagreeing, fighting over what to do. "Why did we think of that?" "That will only make it worse, more so when he gets out!" "That would ruin his life!" "He ruined ours!" The words were flying around the room, a mile a minute.

"This is my choice," I think.

"NO! Brittany is right! They other bullies will be afraid, and if they aren't we could threaten them telling them that they are next! I mean look at Kurt, he is blind, it would be all to easy to pick on him, and this could put a stop to it, once and for all," Rachel exclaimes.

"They don't pick on kids with disabilties as much," Artie whispers, I almost couldn't hear him.

"I am not doing it!" I say.

Then Quinn begins, "Kurt this isn't all about you, we all know that you get the worse of it, but you would be helping all of us, and if you don't we will, you could be everybodies hero, and I know that you don't care about that, you care about being who you are, and you can't do that with them, or so everybody thought, you are so confident, and shine, and everybody knows that snitching isn't who you are. You are so brave, be brave and put an end to this, for us."

"I am no hero, and that was some speech, but I can't, you are right, that isn't who I am, and I am not changing for anybody," I say and storm off, as best as I can, before Artie helps me walk to class. I hold on to his chair as he leads me.

Blaine's POV

"Guys, if Kurt won't do it, Burt will. Kurt is still a minor, so Burt could press charges on his behalf. We just have to get him to side with us, which will be easy, but we have to make sure that Carole doesn't talk to him first, or that he comes at the school, or questions Kurt and brings it up. It could ruin everything," I say.

Everybody agrees, and we start assigning roles before the bell rings.

_  
After school Kurt goes home right after Glee ends, even though he is mad at everybody, he can't miss Glee, it is Glee after all, then Finn drives him home, then goes back to school, were they are working on a plan.

"Okay, just to be clear, Finn, makes sure that Carole didn't blab yet, the girls then swop in to take her and Kurt on a shopping spree, then the boys talk to Burt, then Blaine and Finn comes in and explains, then Puck tells him about pressing charges. Then Finn tells him that he can't tell Kurt or it would ruin it, and he can't go to the school," correct?

Then they set the plan into action, not wanting to miss a single day, that Carole could bring it up, and Burt explodes.

Burt, is very hesitant about not going to the school or to Kurt, but soon relises that the boys are right.

But things go wrong. (I did say that McKinley history was changed.)

_  
The day right before the court date is set, Aminzo catches on, (he was told to go to court and he dropped the mail (not reading why), then when the phone call came in he hung up), and he and his 'God-zillas' destroy the school.

When Glee practice was letting out, and everybody else had left the school, they set fire to the school. They attempted to kill them, and little did they know, they did succed, just not the way they expected.

(A/N I would end the chapter here, but I will continue, because what is the point in a cliffhanger if I am going to post the next chapter a few seconds later?)  
_

They only killed one person, but the rest, they didn't kill, they didn't kill their joy, or their hope, or love for eachother, they didn't even kill their spirets, they killed there own mercy, the mercy that Kurt was showing for them.

When they told them about the court date, they desided that Kurt would indeed testify.

The school wasn't completely destroyed, just a hallway, because the Glee club was able to call the fire department, but sadly a member was in the bathroom, in that hallway, but not sadly, the office was fine, and they got Figgins to let them use footage for the case.

When they were allowed to use the footage, they all agreed that they would advenge Quinn's death.

THE COURT ROOM

When Aminzo walked in, everybody stiffened.

The Judge obviously noticed the tension. When Kurt was called, the Judge just had to wonder if he even knew why he was there, or if he just had heard about him, but soon that changed.

Kurt didn't start at the begining of the year, he started at the beginging of freshman year, how he got slushied, thossed in dumpters, got flipped in porta-potteys, he spoke of the insults, and the violence, he then went on about how Glee, had saved him, even though it made everything worse, the slushieing got more intense and happened more often, how the dumpster tosses were worse, how the insultes got worse, but better, (The insults were better on the bullies terms, meaner, but on Kurt's terms they were worse, meaner) then he went to talk about how he set up by Aminzo, then how he was blinded by him. The footage backed him up completely, but that didn't stop the rest of Glee, to talk about Quinn, and the fire, and the abuse, but then it all came down to Aminzo.

He was smirking.

"You better put away that smile kid, from what I have hear, no matter what you say, I could still put you away for a long time," the Judge snarls.

Aminzo says, 'yes sir,' then starts to talk about the time when Glee slushied him and his friends, how Glee would sing offensive songs, (not true,) every little thing that Glee ever did wrong, or every time they stood up for themselves, he twisted the facts. Just when things couldn't get worse, he had video evidence, fake evidence.

"OBJECTION,' they would all cry out, everything he said, "OBJECTION," but that strenghtened his case, beacause he would say something like, 'see, they are conrolling,' he insulted them on the stand and the judge didn't see anything wrong with it, because he didn't object, and here they are objecting everything he said.

"I knew, that if I objected, they would make my life worst," he started through tears, "but even now," he continutes, "they controll me, and try to make me look like the bad guy. I am innocent, they twist facts."

"Your Honor, if we may," their lawyer starts.

"Proceed," he demands.

"The video evidence that we have provided you with, came from the school, I would like to know where, Mr. Aminzo got his video."

"The school," he mutters, looking a bit worried.

"Okay, Your Honor, I must ask you if the video is of same quality, and if the dates, times, and anything else present in our video matches his, that should be the last bit of evidence that I could present to you on this day."

Then the judge rises and not two minutes later, comes back with a verdict.

"The case of Aminzo verses the Glee club, and the state of Ohio, finds Mr. Aminzo," the judge says, building tension.

"This can't be legal, pausing like that," thinks just about everybody present.

"GUILTY!" The voice booms through and rings loud for everybody to hear. The Glee Club smiles, then looks at each other, silently cheering, keeping it professional, then turning back to the judge, "He will be sentenced to, five years in a juvinile facility for arson, and harrassment, no chance of parole, and then have ten months of community service. That will be all, you are dismissed."

As soon as the Glee club stands to leave, Aminzo is put into cuffs, and starts shouting curses at them, "I can make it longer, do not speak like that in my court room," Booms the Judge.

As soon as they leave, everybody cheers, looks up, and sees Quinn. That is why murder wasn't on the list of charges.

"Hey guys, you did this thing without me," she says, a bit of disapointment in her voice, and for all the Glee Clubers, time was frozen, the world was still, no noise was heard, nothing smelt, nothing touched, until they relized that here they were squizing the life out of her in the biggest hug ever. (The same applies to Kurt, but he didn't see her, just heard her voice, and Tina led him to her for the hug.)

(A/N: If you don't want Quinn to apper now, I was thinking about writting her in later on, her friends would have campaigned for her to win queen, and at last moment would have walked on the stage when she won, you could picture that happening.)

"Once again sorry, for the delay of Junior Prom, which will take place next week," Figgins repeats himself again on the P.A. system.

NEXT: PROM!

REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

A/N The way the McKinley history had changed, was that it had burned and the football player got arrested, the first time an enrolled student got charged, just to clear that up.

Kurt's eye had just healed, and sight had came back slowly, but surely, and Prom was going to be in six days. Not being able to see, meant no big, spectaluar promposal, for him, nor Blaine. Both wanted to do something for the other, it just came down to who asked who first, and beat the other guy to it.

Brittany, had already been invited by Santana, and said yes.

Tina and Mike, planned on going to Junior prom together.

Rachel and Finn, are going, but Finn and Quinn are running for prom queen and king.

Sam and Mercedes are going.

Puck was able to convince Lauren to go with him.

Artie is going with a non-glee club girl, whom asked him. He only agreed, because she was a Junior, and if he didn't say yes, he would have to go to the prom, and sing all night, just to probably lose his voice later on, because of it.

Everybody was just waiting to see what Kurt, or Blaine did, who ever got there first, everybody agreed, would be spectacular. Kurt was such a romantic, and had wanted to recrutied the girls to help him serenade Blaine, while Blaine, was going to get Kurt alone to take him to the park, where a sky writer was going to spell out, 'Kurt, will you go to prom with me?' While the boys sung a song in the back ground.

Blaine's POV  
It wasn't easy to distract Kurt until he could run off to hire a sky writter, I knew that if I wasn't careful, Kurt would ask me, so I tried to get the girls to take him shopping, but he wouldn't go, because he thought something was up, because last time I got him to go shopping with the girls, we had convinced Burt to press charges. I didn't have any idea on how to distract him, until one of my spies, (A girl on Kurt's 'side' who was helping him prompose to me, but working for me like the rest) Mercedes told me his plan.

"He wants to serenade you thursday! He knows that it is risky, so he will stay away from you, so that you can't prompose to him," she said.

"Perfect, I can just sneak away then! Go practice with him and the girls, while I get a sky writter," I say.

"Okay," Mercedes said, then hung up the phone.

_  
TUESDAY

Blaine's POV  
I have the sky writter, now I just have to call the girls.

I start by calling Mercedes, who added everybody else to our phone call, "Hi Blaine," they all say.

"Hi girls," I reply.

"Okay, here is the plan, later we take Kurt to the park to scout a good spot for him to sing to Blaine and if that doesn't work we kidnap him," everybody giggles," then we get him to look at the sky message, without spotting Blaine or any of the boys," Mercedes explaines.

"Everybody got that," I ask.

"Yeah, Blaine Warbler," they all say in unison.

"But Blaine, how did you afford the plane?"

"Two words. Rich Parents."

TUESDAY AT THE HUMMEL RESIDENCE  
Kurt's POV

When the girls came over, we sung for a long while, and they seemed suspicusly gitty and excited, for no apperent reason.

"Girls, calm down, we have to get to the end of this number," I say, a bit annoyed. They were obviously keeping something from me.

"Okay, but we were thinking that we should go to the park, so that we can find a good place to sing to Blaine," Quinn said, with a grin on her face.

I don't know what they are playing at, but I am no sucker, so I say, "No, I want to do it in private, with just us and Blaine," that was a lie, I am such a romantic, I wanted an audiance.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are such a loud guy, and a romantic, you may want to do it in public, unless you are afraid," Mercedes says in a sly way.

I know what she is doing and it will not work. She is trying to trick me into going to the park. "No, I know he will say yes, I just want to do it in the privacy of my own home. What are you playing at? Why do you want to go to the park so bad?"

"1) You are afraid, 2) the gigs up! ATTACK," yelled Santana.

They surround me, "HHHHEEE-" is all I can say before they gag me. I couldn't even scream for help.

There was too many of them. They put me in a sack, (such a cliche) and put me in the van, (they all rode together) and then they drove off. They release me, then in about five minutes we are at the park. "We wanted to come here, and you said no! We had no choice," Mercedes said with puppy-dog eyes when I went to glare at her.

As we walked into the park gates, the girls kept moving in weird ways, 'gosh I need new, less weird friends', I thought until then, I seen it, being writen in the sky, "Kurt, will you go to prom with me?" I know who paid for this, the only person who could... Blaine, and we are dating so that also makes it kinda obvious. I hear a song singing the the background, then the girls' voices chime in so I know that they were apart of this thing the whole time, but then I just hear the song, I don't listen, I see Blaine walking towards me, with flowers and a suit on, his hair all geled up, I stare at him, speachless. I don't know why, this seems normal, but doesn't feel normal. I feel special, like I am about to get married. His lips are moving, but I can't hear anything that he is saying, so I focus on his lips, "Will you go to prom with me?" I nod, then sound comes back, clapping, and cheering, but also 'boos,' 'get out of here fag,' 'disgusting,' 'there are kids here,' but only the smile on Blaine's face matters, and the hugs coming in from my friends, and for the first time in a long while I am happy.

Then we start taking pictures, of the message, still visable in the sky, and Mercedes got a video on the writting, then Blaine coming to ask me himself. She got my reaction and everything, it is perfect. We all take pictues together, wtih the writing just barely in the frame. We start to chant, "We are going to prom," as we leave the park, I now see why we needed the van.

The others all took Uber, so they needed a ride, and it was handicapable friendly for Artie. We all ride home, while Mercedes drives and drops us off one by one, but we enjoy the ride, singing together.

Then when we pull up in my drive way, Blaine and I share our first kiss, since the promposal, (people booed, because we are going to prom, they would have busted out the rotten fruit if we kissed) and it felt like our first.

I am happy that Blaine asked me to prom first, because this was amazing and I couldn't have topped this if I tried.

_  
SHOPPING FOR PROM CLOTHES

KURT'S POV

Blaine is the best, he got his parents to fly us out to New York, to shop for dresses + suits

and got us hotel rooms, and cleared it with our parents! And all that just for Junior prom.

We had to skip school on Thursday and Friday, to be back on Saturday, in time for Prom, which almost made it better, exept we skipped Glee too, but who cares? WE ARE IN NEW YORK AGAIN!  
Ohio, doesn't get the best dresses, but New York, gets the best in to country, and they already had prom, a few weeks ago, so they had new dresses.

NEXT CHAPTER: DRESS SHOPPING AND MAYBE PROM

A/N I know I said Prom was in this chapter, but I had to do the promposals! That is almost the best part of prom, (and the scariest) and I was really disapointed that in Glee they didn't have anything major done for prom.

REVIEW  
PLEASE REVIEW

also, if you have any ideas on what dresses/tuxes you want a particular person to wear send suggestions in the review section! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Even though nobody told me, I have relised that even though seeing Aminzo locked away in a Juvinile Facility, for five years, that is not relistic, but don't worry, I have something better. Aminzo will go to juvie for 2 years or what ever time he has before he turns 18 is, then will spend the rest of his sentence in a big-boy jail house. Then do his community service when he gets out. Also, about the Quinn thing, they never found a body, and the hall was on fire, but it is still useable, and only one room was destroyed, (bathroom) and that is where Quinn was thought to be, but she left, Glee early on the account that she felt sick.

_  
NEW YORK, NEW YORK  
Kurt's POV  
When we wake up, we remember that it is Thursday and we are in New York, we look a night flight to be here now. I spent the night in Mercedes, and Rachel's room. F (A/N: Mercedes and Quinn felt like they would room together, but Quinn is with Santana and Brittany, for obvious reasons) First I ordered room service, then I jump on Mercedes' bed then Rachel's, then I wake up, and bang on everybodies door. Blaine's parents rented out the floor for us. They all wake up, and is total still half asleep, until I remind them that we are in New York. The girls see the boys and go make themselves look presentable.

When that doesn't work, I whisper, "I ordered room service," then everybody (boys) seemed to hear me, and stampeded me to get to our room. Puck and Finn fight over a waffle, Rachel and the girls eat on the beds in a circle (excluding Lauren, who didn't want to go to New York, even though offered), talking about prom, Mike silently and sleepily eats a pancake, total zoned out, Artie eats in silence, and listens to the girls, while Blaine and I, just talk about everything, prom, New York, Glee, school, bullies, promposals, shopping, and then fight over hair gel.

"No Blaine, you cannot wear hair gel to prom!"

"But Kurt, you never seen my hair without it, I need it!"

"Blaine, No and that is final!"

"Yeah," pipes up Puck, who won the waffle, "or you won't be getting any!"

We both blush at the comment, we know very well that he knows very well that nothing of that sort is happening!

"Shut up Puck!" I shot back.

He just snorts.

"Please Kurt," Blaine whispers, knowing that I will win, even if I have to throw out his gel and kidnap him, (it would only be fair, consitering what he did to get me to the park!)  
"No, Blaine!" He was right though, even now his hair was perfectly geled.

"Kurt, I won't go then," he says with a grin.

"Boy, don't play with me, you know that you will," I say.

"Ugh, we can continue this on prom night, when I show up in hair gel," he says with a smirk.

"You show up at my house to pick me up, (Blaine asked Kurt so he has to pick him up) and you have hair gel in, then I will drag you to the bathroom and find a way to take it out, myself!"

By this time everybody was intrested in the fight over hair gel. The girls and guys took bets on who would win, after all it was all about who was a bigger diva, so it seemed like I had it in the bag, most people agreed, but Puck and a few others bet on Blaine, and when Blaine said that he will just show up in it, a few wanted to change their bets, saying that I was going to end him, while one or two said that Blaine would just do it, so wanted to bet on Blaine, but all bets were final, and good thing too, because I won, obviously. "I don't know, Kurt is a queen at these types of things," Finn muttered, when others wanted to change their bets.

Mike, Puck, and Artie handed over five each, while Rachel divied up the money evenly among the rest of them.

Then I lost it, everybody was done eatting so what were we waiting for? "Get out everybody and get dressed met me in the lobby in five minutes, we are going shopping!" When the boys, didn't move I said, "Do you really want to deal with your girlfriends if we don't get enough time to find the perfect dress?" I raise my eyebrow, and they run out, while the girls giggle, already have gotten ready eariler. Blaine stayed until I said, "Go use your precious hair gel, before I get to it! Or you can deal with me, when I don't find a good suit!"

The girls and Kurt went to the salon, and got their nails did, (Kurt watched of course) then they went to the (Botique?) Dress shop.

"YAS," Kurt screamed when Tina came out in a long, skinny, black dress.

"WORK IT GIRL," Kurt screamed when Mercedes came out in a ligh purple, curvy dress, that cut off right below the knee, it was a one strap.

"WOOHOO," Kurt screamed when Rachel came out in a frufu (puffy) dress, it was red lace, for the skirt, and shiny top, fake dimonds incrested the top.

"Ohhhh, I like that one," Kurt said, totally inhanced by the floor sweeping dress that Quinn had on. It was a rosegold, skinny, dress, with no straps.

"THAT IS THE ONE," Kurt hollared when Brittany came out in a white and pink dress, it had a white top, with a criss cross straps over the back, and a light pink fluffy skirt.

"Sir, please can you keep it down," a clerk asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt said.

"A-Mazing," Kurt said when Santana came out. She had on a white and gold dress. It was in the same fastion as Mercedes' one.

"Does it get better than that," Kurt asked when the girls all posed.

They try on different dresses, but end up going with their original choices.

(A/N I know that this is not what their dresses looked like, but I like mine more so I used them!)

_  
Mean while,

the boys all asked the girls what their dresses looked like, so that they could match, but Kurt told them not to say, just to send a picture of the color of the skirt.

"They must want to suprise us," concluded Mike.

"Okay, well lets shop, I guess," said Finn, he always hated shopping for this type of stuff. It was uncomfortable.

They all chose suits, then picked out ties.

Mike chose a ruffled, black 70's disco suit.

Sam chose a 80's style white business suit.

Finn chose a modern, black suit.

Puck chose a shirt that appered to be a tux, but wasn't

Blaine chose a black tuxedo.

Then they chose ties.

Since Mike had on a ruffled suit he didn't wear one.

Sam, used a ligh purple tie.

Finn used a Rosegold, and red custom stripped tie.

Puck didn't need one.

Blaine, not getting a picture of Kurt's outfit yet, didn't know what to pick, so he chose a pastel yellow bow tie.

Kurt's tuxedo, was a regular black tuxedo, that was strange, because it was Kurt, but nobody questioned it, and Burt was happy that it was something regular.

Since Blaine chose a yellow bow tie, Kurt wore a yello bow tie too, he was debating on if he should also wear a yellow shirt, but went against it.

PROM NIGHT  
read the next chapter...gotcha!

PROM NIGHT (A/N: I know that Sam went with Mercedes and Rachel, But I am changing things)  
On Prom night, all the boys went to pick up their dates, (exculding Kurt, and Quinn got dropped off by her mom, Finn offered to pick her up, but she said no, because she was already ruining their night by being there with them, (Rachel and Finn (for the entrence she would just wait outside, for Finn and walk in together, while Rachel followed, and they hoped that nobody seen her get dropped off, or Rachel and Finn arriving or her waiting))) The night was going amazing so far, it started off, with the guys looking dumbstruck, because this was the first time they seen their dates in their dresses, the girls being presented with corsages, then being attacked by photos, the whole time feeling like a princess, then they go to the car ride to prom, and make an entrence. Some danced while other Glee club members sang on the set up stage. They all voted for Quinn and Finn.

Blaine and Kurt had a great time, no rude remarks, or gestures were made.

When Mr. Figgins approched the stage, the crowd fell silent, but he still said, "Silence children," over and over again.

"If you were nominated for Prom Queen or King, please make your way to the stage," he said.

Kids shoved through the croud.

"Okay, the King is," Figgins pauses, then reads out, "David Karofsky." (A/N Nope not changing this...)

"And the Queen is," he pauses again, "with the most write in votes," a gasp emerges from the crowd and a groan from the stage, "Kurt Hummel.

Glee Club's POV

When we heard his name being called time froze, what would he do?

Blaine's POV

I look over at Kurt, he is frozen, and hurt is evident on his face. We were so close to a perfect night, and this ruins it! It was unprofessional to even anounce his name! Call for a recount, then give the crown to the girl the the second most votes. Kurt... Poor Kurt, but the look on Karofsky's face, like maybe they know, for a split second, he fears that they know about him, but he regains his composure.

Kurt's POV

When my name was called I froze. The hateful things, why was I so stupid? I though that this night was my night, that people didn't care for one night, but of course they care, this was the most important night of my life so far, I felt like I belonged, a gay kid, at prom, with their love intrest? What was this a Disney film? No, of course not, because not even Disney is that now in days, 'I'll confuse the kids,' they say. Nobody is okay with this, with me, and this just proves that. I can't be like Cinderella for one night, my life is a mess, but one night could change my life, a few hours of happiness, and true love, but no, I am Kurt Hummel, not a fiction, (wink wink) make believe character. I just want to disapper, or at least be gone, why did I even come? If only I didn't freeze I could have been out of there sooner. Soon wasn't soon enough. The embarrasment, the humiliation, how could I face the crowd? I feel Blaine following me, and the hateful, and envious glares, at the snickers ring in my eardrums with the name Kurt Hummel. They act like I got what I deserved. For a second I think, "Maybe I should still be in the closet," but I mentally break a chair over myself for that one. No, never wish that! Everybody gets in my way, so when I finally make it into the hall, I run for it, trying to lose Blaine, it feels so easy to walk, compared to the prom.

I run to the one place that Blaine won't think to look, no not the girls' room, the boys' locker room. I steered clear of that place since Karofsky, kissed me, I had to. It felt wrong to be there.

"Kurt, come on, we can go," Blaine says, "Just come out."

(A/N I am rewritting this scene)

"No Blaine, I don't want to," I say, "But I don't want to go back either," I finish, by now he knows where I am.

"Kurt, please, come out of there," he says.

"Blaine, I thought for one night, I could just be me, Kurt, not gay boy, it is an aspect of me, it isn't me, I was foolish, of course that is all they see in me! This is high school, I can't wait to see what the real world will be like!"

"Kurt, you are right, gay is just an aspect, you are funny, and smart, kind, and brave, you are creative, and strong, you can sing, you have a future, you can do anything! I mean you were on the football team! You are amazing! You can show them that by rising above."

"Blaine, I do not need a pep talk, those aspects of me are things that I am proud of, but the humiliation. Many things that you just listed, seperate me from them, I heard it all. I just, why? I just wanted one night, ONE NIGHT BLAINE! This was so important to me, so important that you didn't even wear hair gel, I needed this, but I am different which is why there is only one thing that I can do."

By this time the entire Glee club caught up to Kurt and Blaine.

"So what are we doing Kurt," Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, we are 100% behind you," Tina said.

"Yeah, you and Brocoli head, all the way," Santana said.

"That's hair bullying Santana, and I won't stand for it," Brittany said. (Brittany was such an unpredictable character, that I had to use one of her lines.)

"Guys, there is only one thing to do..."

"Yeah, hand over the title to me... err I mean, Kurt you stole my tital!" Quinn said, fake mad, yet sympathetic.

"I have to get corinated, with you guys by my side," I say.

They all cheer.

"Do we have to beat anybody up Kurt," Puck askes.

"Yeah, because you know we have your back," Finn backs Puck up with.

"Totally dude," Mike mutters.

"It is weird, all of you on the football team, get mad respect, and can stand up for me, when I can't... I was on the team too, and in many ways, as in, more than one, I am better than you all," I says slyly, which makes me feel a bit better.

"Now... LETS GO DO THIS THANG," Artie yells, before they carry me back into prom, and I slay like the queen I am.

When they carry me back into prom, they are Chanting, "HERE COMES THE QUEEN!" Which only could have made things worse later on, but who cares?

When I get crowned, and it is time for the dance Karofsky runs out, and nobody cares, to follow him, "May I have this dance?" Blaine asks, I say yes, and we dance, the moment is magical, but then the song halfway through gets upbeat, and I break away, and bring in the Glee kids to join, and we do all the single ladies dance, then every famous dance ever, superman, dab, whip and nee nee, eletric slide, hit the quan, shuffle, hit the folks (If only I could hit these folks in the crowd) and basicly everything else we did when we hold a secret Glee metting away from the boring people, (Mr. Shue, and Rachel) this is a really old, but new dance, that we made up, and soon everybody is clapping along to the beat, and cheering. That is the thing, sometimes Glee is cool, only when convinet for then, and other times, basically most other times we suck. Only when we preform, and are being cool, and fun, and modern, and in, they like us, or when we win.

Overall Prom is amazing! I even found a way to make the crown work, that is until my dad found out.

NEXT CHAPTER: read to find out lol


	12. Chapter 12

Burt was shocked when Finn and Kurt arrived home at the same time, he is sad to admit it but he did think that Kurt would leave early, because of bullying or something, and Finn would have the best night of his life so far, but they arrived home, together, so he was happy, that it appered that both of them, had a great time, what threw Burt off was Kurt's septar.

"Hello boys, how was your night?"

"It was amazing," Kurt said.

"Real magical," Finn commented.

"Kurt, what do you have there?"

"Oh, this is my septar, I got voted prom queen," Kurt said, proudly.

"WHAT," Burt said enraged, "Why didn't you come home early, or why aren't you upset? The fact that they thought to do that, and the fact that the Principal even anounced it, I will be at that school first thing, Monday morning!"

"Dad, calm down. It is okay, I had an amazing night. I danced, and got crowned queen, and owned the prom," He said.

Burt asked, "Who got voted King? It better not have been Blaine or a girl," okay, he well kinda growled that.

"Karofsky," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, I didn't catch that," Burt said.

"I didn't exactly throw it, " he whispered before repeating, "Karofsky," in a louder voice.

"What happened during the dance?"

"He ran out, and Blaine took over, then halfway through I got Glee to come dance with us."

Burt and Kurt fought about it, Burt wanted to go to the school to give them a piece of his mind, and Kurt just wanted him to be quiet.

By the time Monday came around, Kurt had gotten his dad to say that he won't go to the school, so all was fine, Kurt believed him, as he should've.

"Okay guys, this is the last week of school, and our final lesson is," Mr. Shue said, writting on the board, "Tomorrow." He looks around at the confused students.

"What, Mr. Shue, how could we do a lesson on tomorrow when we haven't lived it?" Rachel askes.

"Did my time machine work," asked Brittany.

Mr. Shue explaines, "Tomorrow, will be Tuesday, and one day closer to the rest of your lives, tomorrow, tomorrow's tomorrow, tomorrow's tomorrow tomorrow," he takes a breath, "Even when we are gone, there will be tomorrows until the end of time, so what do you want to do tomorrow, what do you want to do with it, what does tomorrow mean to you? I want a mash-up from each of you, telling me what it means to you and how you will use it, to better your future! Tomorrow is only one day out of plenty of tomorrows, or so we think, time could end for any of us, so what is tomorrow?"

"So you want us to tell you about tomorrow, when you have said it so many times, it doesn't feel like a real word, and we have to google its definition," Santana said, and Mr. Shue only smiles, before the bell rings.

Rachel's POV

When I was leaving the classroom, the trophie case caught my attention, we have a first place, Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals trophie, and the thing is, our set list was taken and we went out with nothing, but still won, for sectionals, and we did so much this year.  
We became champions, gained some respect, we survived bullies, but look at Kurt, he started death in the face, and somehow scoffed, he went blind, and suffered the worst of the bullying, and being listed that doesn't seem like much, but think about it. I was to do something that I have never done before. I want to dedicate this to Kurt, my tomorrow song. Tomorrow means something diffferent to each of us, and to me, tomorrow means, being here and being a start, shining a little bit brighter than the rest. There was so much that we have been through, and tomorrow I want to be with my friends.

Kurt's POV  
The pain from being Prom Queen is still here, I prentend to be okay, and only think positive about it so that I don't burst into tears, but it hurts. My dad was right, how could they be so hateful, hateful enough to do that? I didn't sick him on the school, because it would have made things worse, an assembly would have been called, and they would have been talked about bullying, and how they can't do stuff like that, and Glee would sing, and everybody would know that I was the reason. I take into account everything, the blindness, the prom, the fire, the bullying, and the fact that I am the worlds best actor, because nobody even knows.

Stop it Kurt, don't fall back into that dark place.

I can't help it. It is around midnight, I have school tomorrow, I stand up quietly, as not to make the bed creak, and tip toe, into the bathroom, I remember the night, that I tried to kill myself, how everything ended, and nobody treated me like a person, I finally knew what Artie meant, when he said that Tina was the only person to treat him like a preson, because Mercedes was that to me. My friends and familty thought that I could crack at any moment, I was a porciln doll to them, frigile, something that they had to baby, and the others bullyed me worse, as if to make me finish the job, then others, just ingnored me, or treated me an illness, a contagious one.

I don't want to feel like that again. I drag something across my flesh, I have no idea what it was, I was to busy thinking about my pain, and how it felt, how everybody was mean to me, I look down, and notice that it was a razor, I bright red cut lay on my sick, blood uzes down my arm.

I gasp, what have I done? On my arm? How could I be so stupid? It is almost summer! There is no way that I could get away with this, if I hide it with sleeves then people will know that something is up, but I have to hide it somehow.  
What will I do? I felt a bit better, some tension was released, but stress was now higher than ever.

I look around franticly in the drawers, quietly, as not to awake anybody, I find some stuff, I clean it, and bandige it, I will deal with the rest of it tomorrow.

TOMORROW  
I start by, clearing off the gaws, then I clean it again, then put makeup on it, then a bracelet, that is a bit wide, as to hide it, the makeup will hide it, then the bracelet will cover it up, and since I wear wacky stuff all the time, this won't be a big deal... I hope.

GLEE

During class, Rachel is of course ready, and presents her song, to my surprise she dedicated it to me, I noticed as more people preform, more and more people dedicate it to me, I just end up singing tomorrow From Annie, forgetting about the mash up part, but nobody seems to care, but when Blaine goes on, and Sings, Blackbird and Teenage dream a bit mixed up, only I seem to understand the message, that tomorrow, he wants our love.

And I guess I do to.

NEXT CHAPTER: SUMMER VACATION


	13. Chapter 13

Summer was fun, everybody hung out, and the will be seniors, talked about what colleges they wanted to get into, and they built up their college resume. Everybody was happy, execpt Kurt.

He was terrified of leaving, even for New York, he knew that people over there were very accepting, at least compared to what he called simpled Ohio, it was hard enough to make these awesome friends, that stood in front of him, daily, and he didn't want to go through that again, where the bullying could be worse. He couldn't, but oof, NYADA, was his dream, and with him, and Rachel, and Blaine, they would be unstoppable.

So they all, overall, had an amazing summer, starting with day one, they all kind of just met up and sang, then day two, they all went to the movies, then day three, they all went to the park, then days turned to weeks, weeks into the months, and it was the last day of summer.

Everybody looked back on what had happened during the summer and they had an amazing day.

"Are you all ready to go back to Mckinley high," Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we have to go back sooner or later, it might as well be sooner, and at least now we are campions," Puck said.  
"Yeah, and school better start before you get arrested and charged again," Quinn joked.

"It is a wonder that they didn't book him yet," Santana said.

"Right," agreed Artie.

They all laughted.

"Kurt, why so quiet? I expected you to say something about how awful my sense of fashion is, I mean look at my outfit, I have been dressing like this for the past week, and you never said anything, are you okay," askes Mercedes.

"Yeah Kurt, is everything good," Tina added.  
"We need you, not as much as we need me, but still, you are apart of the team," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, guys, I am find," Kurt said, looking down.

"Are you sure," Blaine said, grabbing the sleve on Kurt's jacket, "because this isn't normal."

"Kurt, is something wrong, we are your friends," Arite said.

"And I am your brother, and you have been acting weird, at home and other wise," Finn said.

"Guys, I said I am fine, so just drop it," Kurt said a bit annoyed, but Blaine wasn't having it when Kurt got up to walk away.

"Just talk to us Kurt," he said, as Kurt tried to walk away. When he got a bit too far, his unzipped jacket reveled scars, both new and old, some bright pink, some tanish, and white, _cuts._

The group all looked at the jacket in Blaine's hands, then looked at Kurt's horriffied face, then to the scars, they did this a few times before Kurt took off, and Blaine broke down.

"I should have known," he murmures between sobs.

"Blaine, it isn't your fault, we all should have known," Mercedes said.

Blaine takes off running in the opposite direction of Kurt, while everybody else debates on what to do. Soon the boys took on after Kurt, before reconizing the fact that the girls would be better in the situation, so they go on after Blaine instead, and the girls after Kurt.

Kurt's POV  
A bit after I ran off, I stopped at the fountain, only to catch my breath, I didn't want to be uspet here and cause a scene, but that is exactly what happened when I heard footsteps aprroching, I turned and seen the girls, I tried to take off again, but Santana lunged herself at me, in a tackle form.

"Santana! Get off of me," I say, everybody was looking now, and a secruity guard was eyeing us.

"Kurt, how could you," Quinn asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know," I sobbed completely letting go.

Santana got off of me, and the girls escorted me, to the van, that they seemed to own now. When we got there I seen that Blaine was already there, with bright red eyes, I think to myself, "He was crying?"

He runs to me and hugs me, telling me that everything will be alright, and I don't know wether I should or shouldn't believe him, I soon decided to, because I had my friends.

We get into the van, and Puck drives off, (They installed benches with seat belts on the walls, all the way around, so that they all could fit and a spot for Artie's chair) Blaine sat next me, and I sat next to Mercedes, who sat next to Quinn, who sat next to Santana, who sat next to Brittany, who sat next to Rachel, who sat next to Tina, who sat next to Mike, who sat next to Artie's chair, and Finn sat in the front with Puck.

The ride was a silent one, with nobody knowing what to say, and Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes, had tear marks evident on their faces, along with Blaine, and Kurt, whose eyes were also red and puffy. They all kind of comforted eachother silently, because Kurt was hurting, and they didn't want to lose him. Those hours, of not knowing if he would make it, those were the scariest hours of their lives, forever, nothing could top that horror, at least nothing to them, and those dreams, they still gave the Glee clubers shivers to this day. They weren't just scary, they were sad, and true, and then to get the call that it could be a reality, was way too much, and there was no way that they could go through that again, ever. And they were so close to it.

"Guys just beause I did this, doesn't mean," Kurt said, reading everybodies minds.

"Kurt, we love you, you know that right," Bline said.

"Yeah, Kurt, we really do, and maybe only Rachel doesn't, and that is because it is Rachel, she will crush anybody who stands in her way, and as much as she hates to admit it, you do stand in her way," Mercedes says softly, then everybody follows that with a light, soft laugh.

"Kurt, we need you," Puck said.

"We really do," Everybody else said in unison.

"Guys," Kurt said sofly, "Can we not talk about this? I mean, school starts tomorrow! And glee does too."

"Okay Kurt, but do you think that school is the best thing right now for you," Finn said.

"You don't know what is best for me," he snaps, really, really, softly.

"Also, Glee never ended, because we are glee," said Tina, "I am sorry, I just wanted to say something."

"No harm done, girl, and truth be told, you are right," Mercedes answered.

"Guys, if Kurt doesn't want us talking about it, maybe we shouldn't," Artie said.

"Yeah, it is too fresh," Blaine said sadly.

The rest of the ride they played music quietly, but nobody sang, nobody was in the mood too, exept Brittany who didn't truely understand why it was such a big deal, because after all, Kurt is a unicorn.

Next chapter: "YOU TOLD MR. SHUE?!" Mercedes exclaimed, with a nodding Kurt, with silent tears, falling down his face.


	14. Chapter 14

The first day of school was rather difficult for the Glee Clubers, of course they were all estatic for Glee to be back in session, but the bullies were back, and made life a living hell. The dumpsters, porta potties, lockers, floors, and slushies called their names. It was all okay though, because they had eachother.

"I hope that you all had a magnificant summer, but it is time to start preparing for sectionals, so we can bring home another first place nationals trophie!" Everybody cheered, "But everybody is working hard to bump us back down, last year we had the element of surprise, because they didn't know our name, this year that sheild has been taken away from us all. Lets do this thing! This week, your assignment is, to find another journey song that we didn't do yet, and to give me the name of it, then I want you to mash up two songs, that don't go well together, until furthur enspection, to relay a strong, and imortant message that everybody should hear, something should come from this too, a lesson," Mr. Shue said.

While everybody was thinking of ideas, Mr. Shue started to hand out sheet music, Rachel's hand shot up, "Mr. Shue, with all due respect, I think that you gave me the wrong piece of music." She hadn't gotten the lead.

"No, Rachel, I gave you the right piece of music," he said, preparing for the tantrum that was about to hit the Glee club at full force, "I gave the lead to, Mercedes willingly."

"But, Mr. Shue!"

She starts whining, and threating to quit.

"FINE RACHEL! YOU ALWAYS NEED TO SHINE LIKE THE STAR YOU ARE. MAYBE MERCEDES WHAT HAPPY TO NOT BELT OUT THE FINAL NOTES! SOMETHING THAT SHE ALWAYS DOES WITHOUT COMPLAINING! QUIT GLEE CLUB, WE ALL THINK THAT WE NEED YOU, BUT WE DON'T! YOU NEED GLEE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND, LISTEN HEAR, YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS, EVERYBODY IS REPLACABLE! EVERYBODY," Santana yelled, (A bit OoC (not just Santana, You'll see)) Rachel stormed out.

"She's right Rachel,"

"She has a point,"

"This isn't the Rachel show,"  
"Not everything is about you,"  
"This is Glee club, not the Rachel fan club,"  
"We don't come here for you to sing,"

"You are selfish,"  
"So self absorbed,"

"Glad you are gone,"

Everybody called out after her.

Then she walks back in, and sits down quietly, seeing as though they are correct, and even in this turn of events she swallows her pride. They are right she does need Glee, and she knows that even she isn't special, or famous enough yet, to have this aditude, because nobody will want to work with her on broadway, at least until she is famous, like really famous, after all, everybody is replacable, and even better. (BiC (everybody))

"I deserve that solo," Rachel mutered under her breath.

"Enough Rachel," Everybody said in Unison, finally having enough of her.

This was Kurt's Senior year at McKinley, and that meant that this was his last chance to do everything. He wanted to have the best senior year ever, even though he knew that this wan't completely posible, but he can in possible aspects.

Kurt's POV

As we all danced and sung around the cafetria trying to get new members, we got laughed at, then a food fight started, and it was humilitaing, but it is okay, because I was with my friends again, and a few people seemed into, and intrested in what we do.

When auditions came around, a few people tried out.

Sugar, a girl who couldn't sing to save her life, and who was really egotistic.

Kadince, a girl who was amazing and new, obviously didn't know about the slushing yet.

Jude, a floresent boy, who was obviously gay, a freshman, and adverge.

Kim, a real quiet girl, with some mad vocals, if you could get her to sing, no idea why she signed up, maybe as a dare.

Daniel, a kid with the whole package.

Alex, a short girl, who knows her way around the dance floor, and had the best voice anybody in that auditorium ever heard, she put the whole world to shame, compare her to anybody and she would rein supreme.

And lastly,

Joshua, a boy who was bad at singing and dancing, but had amazing spirt, and wasn't going to be embarrassed, frankly I think that he just tried out for fun, not to get in and his friends thought that it was a joke.

Unfortunatly for Rachel, Mr. Shue let everybody join, and it just so happenes, that Santana was right, everybody is replaceable, and somebody somewhere is better, I.E. Alex. She was amazing, she was on fire, she was star material, and compared to her, Rachel was a pile of hot, steaming, doo-doo.

"Congratulations everybody! I hope that Glee will be somewhat of a safe place, where you can make friends," Mr. Shue welcomed. He handed out the sheet music, putting them in the background for this number, obviously that will change as time goes on.

"Hi," I say to Joshua, "today we are all going for a ride in the van," I say, raising my voice slightly, "would anybody else like to come?" It was a kind offer, and I was a bit surprised that nobody else offered.

"Yeah, we would love to have you," Quinn said.

"Oh no, we do not need for you to be fake nice, this is a competion, we are not friends, I do not need to get stabbed in the back later on, I don't need you, so you better all watch yo backs," said Jude.

"Well excuse me, for being kind! Glee is a safe place," I say.

"Yeah, and we are NOT in competion against each other, but you and Rachel can knock yourselves out," added Mercedes.

"We are taking back our inventaion, but still extending it to the rest of you," said Puck.

"I this room, by the way, there is no fake kind, even I don't insult anybody," said Santana.

"What about the song, trouty mouth," asked Sam.

"Yeah," Artie added.

"That is an exeption," Santana said, while the gleek's laughed.

"The point it," Mercedes said.

"We are all friends and in this together, and you will need one when push comes to shove," Quinn said.

"And, when slushies, come to fly, you will need help," Tina said.

"What is that supossed to mean? IS THAT A THREAT," asked Jude.

"No, it is a warning, the bullies are cruel," said Mike.

"They are cruel everywhere! This is high school, and it is just a slushie, I can handle it," says Jude, then he walks out, to be slushied, he runs away.

"Um, for the record, I would love to hang out with you, and ride in the van!" Says Daniel.

Alex says, "Me too!"

Kim noddes, as does Sugar, and Kadince.

The next day, "Mr. Shue, I am worried about Kurt, a few days ago, Kurt's arms were revealed, and he...he...he-he had cut marks, I don't know what to do, none of us did, " said Santana, a bit spooked.

During Glee

"It has come to my attention, that you have it rough, and if any of you, are thinking about anything, or doing anything that you should have a talk with me, or Ms. Pillsbury, thank you," said Mr. Shue.

Kurt looks around franticly, freaking out, who told?

"Kurt, I would like to meet with you later on," Mr. Shue says.

I start to cry, I can only nod. I just outed myself, but somebody narked.

"Kurt, I am sorry," I hear Santana say.

"I did it because I love you."

"YOU TOLD MR. SHUE?!" Mercedes exclaimed, with a still nodding Kurt, with silent tears, falling down his face. He knew that it was the right thing to do, but it hurt. He nodded, knowing that she shouldn't be sorry, but he still noddes, that is the only thing that he can do.

Then Glee is dismissed, while Kurt stays behind, with Blaine.

"Blaine, you are dismissed," Will said.

"I know, but I want to stay with Kurt," Blaine said.

"I can't allow that."

"Okay, I will wait for you, okay?"

"Okay Blaine," Kurt siad.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt's POV

Inside of the office with Mr. Shue was scary. He started with the pamphletes, and started talking about how to use "proper coping methods" and that crisis lines are there. He told me that I can always call him, my family, or if I am scared of myself that it is always brave to check myself into a hospitle/call 911. He must have kept me there for an hour, but it felt like weeks. I was defenceless. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do.

Leaving the office was such a happy thing. I was in there for so long that I felt like I couldn't breath. Blaine did wait, and when I seen him I melted into his arms. I took a fresh breath. He was the breath of fresh air, while steping out of the office was like an air freshener. It is not the same thing. He made it all the better.

Going home Dad knew that Shue kept me after, and he was upset that I couldn't go to him.

"What were you thinking Kurt? You could have killed yourself! I love you! Don't you even do that again! I was across the hall!" He yelled, then he made me talk to him, towards the end of it he broke the news.  
"You are going to start going to a counseler, starting next week."

"What? Dad, no! When I walk in there people are going to think that I'm crazy! Imagine the stares." I begged not to go, I didn't need help, but by the end of it all I knew that I couldn't change his mind. He was getting it for free, because of health insurance, and it was a 'good idea'

GLEE

3rd Person

When everybody entered the choir room it was quiet. Some people agreed with Santana, others were mad at her. The room was divided. Mr. Shue tried to lighten the mood, but nobody was having it. Santana left Glee early, something that nobody did, and the new members, were just uncomfortable. The blowout of the previous day would have been enough to make somebody quit, but they toughed it out, because they knew that Glee came with friends, while it would also classify them as the bullied, they were werid anyhow, so why shouldn't they have fun too? The week continued with a silence unlike any other, some of the singing lacked enthusiasum and joy, while other singers put rage into their songs and dedicated it to Santana.

THE NEXT WEEK

The lesson was, "Forgiveness," because Glee club needed a lot of it.

"I know that this past week wasn't great, but this week we can turn over a new leaf and start preparing for sectionals! I want you all to sing a song about forgiveness, and forgive one another, because Santana did the right thing! Lets move on and bring home another victory!"

That hyped everybody up, they were tired of being mad at eachother. They shouldn't be divided in a time when they need one another the most.

AFTER GLEE  
Kurt's POV

After Glee I had to go to my first apointment. It was humiliating sitting in the waiting room. All the stares, and whispers, that probably weren't there. I felt like I was crazy, I mean why else do people go to these places? These places with the gray walls, white tiled floor and celing, with a receptionist who has a boring, flat voice, and a plastic wall between her and us.

Then I heard it, click, clack, of heels coming down the hallway. Then a loud and clear voice, "Kurt Hummel," and it was that moment, were everybody in that place knew, that I was the crazy one within the group of I, Blaine and Mercedes, (Who came for emotional support). I didn't have a choice, my body stood up, even though my mind didn't want to, I took every step, entered her office, shut the door behind me, and sat down.

She started with questions, just to diagnoise me with the crazies. Then we got settled. I told her of my mom, the bullying, the suicide attempt.

"Then, what about the self harm?" She asked, in a professional, yet, delicate way.

"I didn't want to die, I couldn't put my friends and family through that again, but..." I got choked up.

"It's okay, this is a lot to talk about at once. You had to relive a lot of stuff within the last 45 minutes, and I'm sure that there are so many more details."

Leaving her office gave a power, that I could do anything. The next day in Glee I knew what I was going to do. I have a strong feeling that she can help me, and that I will get better.

A/N, So I haven't written in 11 months! I am so sorry, I kinda forgot that this existed, and it didn't seem like anybody cared anymore. I've decided to finish this story, and will take suggestions for what you want to happen, or background on any new characers. I also apologise that the style of writting may be differen't I'm going to try to find time to re-read what I've already written and get back into it. I've also chosen to finish most of my other stories and discontinue "Klaine" because I hate where it has gotten. It makes litterally no since. I mean... what? I was probably sleep diprived writing that.


End file.
